


Blood Red Skies

by SpicyBelladonna



Series: The Long Road To Recollection [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, Outlaws, Pirates, bandits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyBelladonna/pseuds/SpicyBelladonna
Summary: “I’m Red. Well, that’s my colour, my real name is Yona...Believe me, we are going to have a lot of fun.”—————————Basically, what would have happened if after Yona had been kidnapped she lost her memory and found her way to her dragons.





	1. Voices

Darkness.   
That was the one thing she could remember, only darkness. There was nothing before and there wasn’t anything after. Just the overwhelming sense of darkness. There was something she couldn’t remember and it annoyed her. 

What was it?

Her age? No, she knew she was 8.  
Her name? No, her name was definitely Yona, it just seemed...right.  
Her colour? No, she knew she was Red.

And Yona remembered the one thing she couldn’t remember had been missing, the ‘before’. But surely, she thought, if she had forgotten the ‘before’, she couldn’t have forgotten she had forgotten the ‘before’, because that would be crazy. But she couldn’t remember the thing she could remember that she couldn’t, so surely she must be at least slightly insane. She did remembered two voices, different voices each calling her name each reaching her and then darkness. There was no more ‘before’ she could recall. Before the darkness, before the tears, before the pain. Yona couldn’t remember a time before the pain, it had struck the back of her head and now throbbed terribly.

And so Yona was left to wonder about her forgotten-yet-not-forgotten ‘before’ in her crazy little mind as she was carried along in the darkness to an unknown destination, in a unknown situation and she smiled at the madness. For she had just remembered something, it had been whispered into her ear amongst the chaos swirling in her head.

Her dragons would be here soon.


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona becomes Red

Yona awoke to silence.  
This was...unusual. Her darkness had never been quiet, there was always an overbearing sound of rattling and her body would constantly shake (well, it wasn’t necessarily her body, it was more likely the thing her body was being moved on). 

Yona awoke to silence, and it scared her.  
Nothing scared Red.  
Everything scared Yona.

So Yona lay awake waiting for Red to overtake, for her to consume her. For Yona to become Red.

And become Red she did.  
-  
It was only a few minutes later that she started to hear voices, to her however it felt like hours. Yet she was ready, waiting with muscles coiled like a snake and ready to pounce. They didn’t approach for minutes, then the light hit her and she pounced.

To this day Yona couldn’t tell you what happened that night and only one other saw that event. And he would never tell a soul.  
-  
When Yona came to she could only see red. It consumed her, surrounded her, coating her. She was Red. 

But even so, she could feel a presence nearing her. However, it’s nature was not threatening, nor defensive. It was...familiar.  
And into the silence she spoke only a single, desperate word, “Ouryuu?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo. Turns out it’s really hard to set up a story, so the chapters are not likely to be quite short until (and maybe even after) they get to Awa. However, this does mean I’m going to update more as it will be easier to write now I’m not pushing myself to write more. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I’m am also going to be working on, if you are interested in seeing this continue please comment down below, however the next chapter will be up in a few day so I will decide whether to continue this then (or just leave it as it is). 
> 
> P.s. the next chapter will be longer.


End file.
